


Life Shorts of Little One-Shots

by Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn
Summary: A Day in the Life of the Avengers





	Life Shorts of Little One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a comment someone I know made, about wishing that Marvel would do one of those little shots about the characters' daily lives that some movies have at the end.

Pepper came walking into the common room one afternoon. Not many of the Avengers are there, of course, having plenty of other things to do with their free time, but Natasha is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, bored with the ‘take a break’ idea everyone keeps saying she needs.

She looks up as at the sigh Pepper makes, “Something wrong?” Natasha asked, as Pepper kicks off her shoes. Pepper is dressed in a lovely gown, dressy but not too done up, more for a day party than for a night one or a day at the office.

“Those are some killer shoes, thankfully, I won’t have to wear them until the next gala event.” She answers, so glad the carpets in here get vacuumed twice a day. She heads over to the nearest couch, and stretches out across it, with her feet up on an arm rest.

Natasha raises an eyebrow, it’s rare that Pepper lounges in her dresses, this must have been a bad day. She often gets teased about ‘always being the assassin,’ and while she knows Pepper isn’t being literal, Natasha figures she can use the distraction, “Oh really, who have they murdered?” She smirks slightly to herself.

Pepper laughed a little breathlessly at the terrible joke, “Me, just now, and Tony once, when I first wore them. He stared at me all night in those shoes with the cocktail dress I wore. I think he managed less work than usual and less flirting he was so distracted.”

Now Natasha's other brow rose, that was impressive, Tony was a world class flirt, and quite good at doing business while doing it. “I’m surprised you don’t wear them to get him out of the lab then.” Tony’s inability to sleep and eat like a normal person when inspired was teased as often as Natasha’s constant spy mindset.

Pepper smiled toward the ceiling before turning one the couch so she could face Natasha. “I did once, but the heels are some of my tallest, and I prefer to use them to make me more intimidating at meetings where I have to look extra pretty, it helps to counteract the misogyny when men have to look so far up to sneer at me.”

Natasha’s return smile is sharp, she knows what it’s like not being taken seriously because she’s beautiful. It’s a different setting than Pepper’s business world, and she uses it as a weapon instead, but the mutual understanding is there. The two women settle in for a quiet evening, each comforted by the understanding they have with each other, and the lack of demands being made of themselves. Natasha thinks maybe there is something to this lounging around after.

**Author's Note:**

> [Writing Updates](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-schedule) about this story can be found on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/) [sailorcrazypinklady](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/) tag [LsoLOs](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/tagged/LsoLOs)  
>  Please consider answering my [Polls!](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/post/161268556615/polls-master-post)


End file.
